


年間契約16

by yunhanluming



Category: J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年間契約16

人类的大多数负面情绪都来自于欲求不满。  
各种意义上。  
再深入一些探寻源头，本质上就是对自己无能的懊悔——比如二宫因为他也许不能生孩子这件事郁郁寡欢了好一阵。  
相叶陪他在家里养病，自主休假，像是要把他这十几年没休的假都要趁机补回来一样理直气壮地不上班。二宫身体底子不好，相叶也看出他有心事，但都心照不宣地闷在心里。  
一直到花粉也不能让相叶雅纪再打喷嚏，蝉鸣逐渐烦躁起来的时候，二宫总算恢复了七八成元气。  
他倒是难得听话，相叶每天晚上帮他把药分类放进小药盒里，又在二宫手机里设置了提醒吃药的闹钟。小东西每天闹钟一响哪怕在打游戏都放下手里的机子马上去吃药，相叶对此非常满意，但他还是不怎么开心得起来。  
算起来他还是第一次这样日日夜夜都和二宫黏在一起二人世界，但这一个月他就没怎么看小东西笑过。  
汉方药在他喝吐了之后就没再碰过，相叶去咨询医生，得到的答复是那剂药只是帮助生育的，如果两个人没有要孩子的打算，那么不喝也没事。  
他原话告诉二宫，两人简单商量了几句，商议决定暂时不吃。  
相叶是真的不在意孩子的事，但这仿佛成了二宫的心魔，压在他胸口，扰得他吃不下睡不好连打游戏都不那么有意思了。

“小和。”  
终于还是相叶看到二宫又一次打着打着游戏忽然开始发呆的时候忍不住开了口。秘书给他发消息说虽然公司不是离了他就不转了，但离了他一两个月是真的快要脱离轨道开始乱转了。相叶思索着什么时候回去接着鞠躬尽瘁，又惦记着之后又要时不时把二宫一个人留在家里，不能让他一直这么失魂落魄的，不然他就算是人回了公司心还得留在家里。  
“嗯？”二宫听到他的声音，像是三魂七魄猛地收进身体，身体轻微地抖了抖，放下掌机回头看他：“怎么了？”  
“过来。”他拍拍身侧的座位，绽出笑容：“就是想和你说说话而已。”  
二宫夏天在家就穿着T恤中裤，今天早晨他还摸错了相叶的衣服，随手套上发现下摆长到能遮住屁股，但也懒得换，于是套了一条比平时更短的裤子，走动起来过大的衣服飘飘荡荡，露出大截白嫩的皮肤，夏天的气温让他不再像冬天时那样总是冻得煞白，微微透红的皮肤让相叶雅纪放心不少，显得更可爱了，像个穿了不合身衣服的洋娃娃。  
他走过去，两条腿自然地盘在沙发上，歪歪扭扭往相叶身上一靠，稍微一瞥就能从裤腿里直接看到他天蓝色的小绵羊图案内裤。  
“说吧。”  
“……”两人的皮肤只隔着薄薄两层T恤布料贴在一起，相叶收回视线，压下心猿意马，抓住他的手开始一根一根摸他的手指。也不知道他是什么体质，身上再怎么瘦手永远都看着肉乎乎的，容易让人错觉他是不是总算养出肉来了。  
“小和很喜欢孩子吗？”他低着头问，夏日里刮过一阵凉风。  
二宫一怔，靠在他肩上摇摇头。  
“可是叔叔喜欢。”他盯着面前的白墙说。  
“我……”  
“你喜欢的。”二宫打断他，相叶一时卡壳，就被人扑了个满怀  
“你肯定喜欢，你不用骗我。”他把自己埋在相叶怀里，喃喃道。  
“是，我喜欢。”相叶坦然承认了，搂住他把玩有些过长微微翘起的发尾：“那我们来做个题，很简单的加减法，把两个选项的优缺点列出来按照权重评分然后得出一个分数，哪个分高我们就选哪个。”  
“一个选项是你现在吃药生孩子。唔……按照你的身体，整个孕期肯定都很危险，说不定要去医院保胎，吃药打针，住院八九个月，还要承担一定的风险，我也要暂时放下一部分工作照顾你。”  
“吃药打针就算-10分吧，生产的风险-50分，影响我工作-30分。哦对了，为了备孕你从现在开始就要重新开始喝汉方药。“  
“那要-100分。”二宫皱皱鼻子，那股恶心的苦味好像又回到了他嘴里。  
“这样的话我们也许就不用再算另一个选项了。”相叶笑起来，又补充道：“哦对了，你怀孕的话，一直到你做完月子，我们有将近一年都不能做爱，我想-300分，可以吗？”  
“所以不能做爱这件事比我因为可能会在生产的时候死掉还要严重六倍？”二宫抬起头，因为抓住了他的话柄而有些危险地眯起了眼睛。  
“诶……可你自己也把喝汉方药的严重程度列在那以上了。”相叶赶紧抱紧他讨好地亲了一口：“好吧，那就-49分，到这儿就是-239分。”  
“优点是叔叔很喜欢小孩子，+50分，叔叔的优良基因也有人继承了，+50分，我想知道我和遗传了我和叔叔样子的小孩长什么样，+100分……多少了？”  
“-39。”  
“那我们来算下一个选项，如果生了的话……”

两人你来我往地扯了半天不怎么严谨的加减抵消，在起夜给小孩子喂奶这件事上争得不可开交，二宫认为不过是起个夜而已，反正他平时在家里闲着也是想睡就睡，一天要睡好几觉，晚上也不会睡得多整，不能构成扣分项。相叶却认为二宫本身睡眠质量就差，再被小孩子吵醒几次更睡不好了，至少要扣个七八十分才行。二宫气鼓鼓地指责明明是相叶自己提出要认真谈谈关于孩子的事，先胡闹的也是他，分明是想糊弄了事。  
“我只是希望你以后做决定的时候要先考虑你自己。”二宫把相叶按在沙发上，骑着他用靠垫猛捶。相叶不躲不闪由他撒气，还抱着他的腰帮他保持平衡冒出这么一句。  
可我只能考虑到你，你根本就不懂你对我有多重要。  
二宫想这么说，却被突兀的门铃声打断了胡闹。

“所以……你们就为了生不生孩子的事争了一上午？”风间接过相叶递给他的茶，十分警觉地嗅了嗅，才抿了一小口放到桌上。  
风间夫人最近产下第二胎，是个小女孩，风间也算儿女双全喜事一桩。可惜夫人产后大出血，抢救回来之后元气大伤，带着刚出生的小婴儿回娘家休养，顺便也让父母帮忙带带孩子。风间请假在家带大儿子，长假一月，也是相叶给他开了个后门才准下来。放假第一天他想登门道谢，顺路绕去公司带了些重要的文件来相叶家，三岁不到的儿子也不能丢下不管，于是就一手文件一手儿子地出现在相叶家门口。  
二宫觉得自己有些插不上话，他对风间的误会早在生日那天就解开了，但在那之后两人再也没见过面，此时气氛不免有些尴尬。他把长沙发让出来，回屋换了身体面的家居服在一边的单人沙发上坐着看电视。  
“哥——哥！”风间那边才一撒手，小男孩就飞扑到二宫身前，趴在他膝盖上奶声奶气地喊。  
“小淳不要胡闹。”二宫从来没接触过小孩子，更不用说是前“情敌”的孩子，小男孩脸上婴儿肥还没消，一身未散的暑气，汗涔涔地像个小火球一样扑到他身上蹭。风间对他还是有些顾忌，赶紧招呼着自己儿子不要吵二宫。  
“哥哥、我要和哥哥玩——！”风间淳抱着二宫的小腿，为了这个才见面十分钟的哥哥无视了自己亲爹。  
“没关系。”相叶看了看二宫，发现他并没有什么嫌恶的意思，打断了风间要训斥孩子的话，把话题重新引回工作上。  
《光纪年》在相叶休息的时间里已经趁着暑期档发售，反响超过预期，可以说是一炮而红，谷本代替相叶出席了所有公开场合，自嘲占了相叶的便宜出尽风头。相叶还反过来谢他替自己顶了工作，他还乐得长休。两人多年好友，知根知底，客气也不过一个来回，又问起他为什么请假，相叶含糊其辞，谷本立刻就明白了七八分，他对二宫的态度依然很是微妙，然而看相叶似乎用情颇深，只能沉默是金。  
二宫看两人谈工作谈得认真，从桌上抓了一把点心带着孩子进卧室玩。

“吃吗？”他拆开一根巧克力威化。  
风间淳手里捧着掌机，游戏机对他来说还太大，两只手拿着操作都困难，他纯粹拿来当砖头玩，就着二宫的手咬了一口威化饼干，细碎的饼干屑掉了满地，嘴边也沾上点夹层巧克力酱的颜色。甜食在嘴里咬开他就瞪大了眼睛，长大了嘴连道好吃，一颗颗小乳牙全都沾上了棕色，像是有缺口似的惹人发笑。二宫也没忍住，抹了一把他的嘴角也用软软的小孩子语气提醒道：“嘴里有东西的时候不可以说话哦，这样不礼貌。”  
“唔……妈妈、妈妈平时不让小淳吃甜食。”风间淳高兴得眯起了眼睛，凑上前去又咬了一口，这次听了二宫的话乖乖地在嘴里咀嚼，咽下去之前一言不发。  
“呀，那我不是干坏事了。”二宫收回剩下的半根威化，故作纠结地说：“怎么办呀……剩下半根小淳就不要吃了吧？”  
“秘密！是小淳和哥哥的秘密！”风间淳一看威化被收走，放下游戏机就爬到二宫身前，拉着他的衣服软软地撒娇：“就这一次，妈妈不知道……”  
二宫捏了一把小家伙软软的脸颊，把剩下的威化递给他：“那说好了，是秘密哦。”  
“嗯！”风间淳像只小仓鼠似的抱着他的宝贝威化小口小口地啃，碎屑掉得满地毯都是，二宫本想提醒他这么啃下去小半根都要被浪费了，可他对着面前这个肉乎乎的圆脸蛋只觉得心都要化了，整个房间都似乎因为风间淳的存在溢满了妈妈洗过的衣服的柔软剂香味和淡淡的奶香味。久违的，心像是被放在一颗棉花糖上，甜滋滋软绵绵的，每跳一下糖就化开一点，糖浆慢慢裹满整个心脏，而让他那颗自认为早就没办法修补的心脏被一层不可思议的糖壳包裹起来的，居然就是面前这个脸牙都没长全的小孩子。  
“哥哥真好。”风间淳啃完了一根威化，身前的一片地毯也都掉满了碎屑，二宫不急不躁地从地毯里把威化削捡到手里，再抖进垃圾桶，坐到风间淳背后手把手地教他打游戏。  
“是吗。”二宫动作一顿，回过神来马里奥已经生命-1，他松开手让小朋友自己玩，凑在小脑袋边上看着着黑了一次又一次的屏幕。  
有股淡淡的奶香味，二宫又用力嗅了嗅，突然被自己的行为逗笑。  
他一个22岁的成年人，居然要靠一个小孩子来获得自我认同。客人说喜欢他，他不信，相叶雅纪说喜欢他，他还是不信，但是风间淳说喜欢他，他就信了。  
相信自己值得被喜欢，也值得被爱。  
大抵因为小孩子的喜欢最纯粹。

二宫盯着风间淳打游戏时整个人都跟着激动得左摇右晃的背影看了一会儿，有些东西在短短的十几分钟内就在他心上打了结。他想去厅里再翻翻有没有什么小点心，拉开门就和手刚举起来的风间面对面尴尬地对视。  
“啊……我打算走了，来叫小淳。”  
“爸爸——！”风间淳从他身后哒哒跑过来，嘭一下撞到风间身上抱着他的腿道：“nino哥哥好好哦——”  
“那小淳以后可以经常来玩。”相叶把茶几上的一次性纸杯扔进垃圾桶，站在一侧回应道。  
“可以吗！”风间淳闻言立刻兴奋得踮起脚，努力凑到风间面前试图征得家长的同意：“小淳以后也可以来找哥哥玩吗？”  
“你只喜欢哥哥，就不喜欢我吗？”相叶冲他蹲下，张开手，风间淳看看那边似乎是有些生了气的叔叔，立刻松开手摇摇晃晃地跑向相叶雅纪。  
“也喜欢的！”他刚出生没几天的时候就和相叶见过面，那之后更是隔三岔五就被风间带到公司里去玩，和相叶自然是亲热的。扑进怀里就被相叶抱起来转了个圈，双脚离地直接坐了几圈人力旋转飞椅，平时都是妈妈照顾的男孩子对这种偏向父亲专属的游戏格外中医，刚放下就撒娇要再来一次。  
风间忙着为自己孩子的任性抱歉，二宫看着相叶抱别人家的孩子抱得欢却一点醋也吃不起来。他站在一旁有些呆呆地看着相叶雅纪抱着小孩子，满眼都是相叶若是为人父的万千温柔。  
是他没见过的样子。  
也是他想再见上无数次的样子。

送走风间父子，相叶才发现二宫什么时候不见了踪影，一边喊着名字一边在家里探头探脑地找。他听见厨房里有咕噜咕噜的响声，走过去一看，二宫正煮着一锅水。  
“你在干嘛呢？要做饭吗？”相叶颇有些摸不着头脑，走到他背后去把人环住想哄他接着去休息：“饭我会做的，你去躺着。”  
“那一会儿你把这个拿来给我，别热过了。”二宫回头看了一眼锅，跟着他挪动了步子。  
“你在煮什么吗？”相叶这才留心到锅里似乎煮着什么东西，他多看一眼，瞬间被锅底那一团棕黑色的汉方药堵住了喉咙，酸涩和辛辣齐涌，连嗓音都染上几分颤抖：“不是说好了……”  
“我反悔了。”二宫轻飘飘一甩头，自顾自地往房里走：“后悔的事还有补救的机会，不是再好不过的事情了吗？”

相叶的人格里在“拒绝二宫和也”这一项上约莫是有些缺失的，所以哪怕他再次搬出条条框框来想和二宫进行二次讨论，最后也只是被对方一句任性的“我想生。”给堵得哑口无言。  
身体是二宫和也的，生育权是二宫和也的，生殖腔长在Omega身上，相叶也知道就凭自己那点在他面前不堪大用的定力，就算现在他拿出Alpha的气势来禁止他在有风险的情况下怀孕生孩子，等滚到床上去小东西眼泪汪汪地求他无套内射，他一定会把现在心里那点坚定全部揉一揉丢进废纸篓里。  
他就这件事咨询了医生，又去咨询松本润，确认过只要好好调养孕期多加注意不会有太大的风险，松本还给出了孩子或许能帮助他从一些极端的心理创伤里走出来的答复，相叶悬着的心才逐渐放下。也许是主观上积极起来的缘故，相叶在家的时候也没再见二宫因为喝汉方药苦得反胃，还是防患于未然地叮嘱了他几句才重新投入到工作里去。  
开始只是普通的朝九晚五，晚上还能回家和二宫一起吃个饭，渐渐地又开始两三天不见人影，偶尔回来几趟也是把家当旅馆，极为抱歉地抱着二宫哄说最近有点忙，洗完澡就摔到床上三秒入睡，再想追问他到底在忙什么也得不到回应。二宫心疼他工作辛苦，干脆不多问，每天在家除了吃药睡觉以外还在《光纪年》的论坛上利用自己的高玩身份发展活跃用户。  
当然这次他不再捣乱故意去找游戏bug了，开了个新马甲安安份份地做攻略。二宫在游戏上天赋颇高，哪怕只是安安份份地做最普通的攻略也凭借着实用性和更新速度人气一路水涨船高。《光纪年》作为一款上手难度较高的游戏劝退了不少新手玩家，又被二宫的亲民攻略拉回来大半。

相叶已经有将近一周没回家了，虽然他们每天的短信联络没断过，相叶时不时就会关照他吃药吃饭或是打游戏不要一直猫背之类的，二宫依然止不住地想，临近发情期，连晚上的梦都变得吊诡起来，有时候他梦到和相叶去游乐园，他一时兴起硬拉着相叶去看哈哈镜，转头的时候还牵着他手的相叶也变成了哈哈镜里扭曲又畸形的样子，他吓得一把推倒了镜子。镜子碎掉的时候，相叶也碎了，他看着满地的碎片，不知所措。  
好像是他害得相叶雅纪面目全非，又亲手杀了他似的。  
二宫一头冷汗地惊醒过来，对面墙上挂着夜光的钟，诡异的绿光映衬得午夜三点这个时间点更加阴冷，他摸索着拿起枕头旁的手机，看到锁屏上有相叶不久前发来的短信，少见的抱怨。  
「好累。」  
他打了一串安慰的话，想了想还是删掉直接打了一通电话过去。  
“小和？”相叶的声音里有掩盖不住的疲惫，他对二宫忽然打来的电话应对不及，顿了顿才恢复到往常的音色：“你怎么还没睡？”  
“醒了。”  
“做噩梦了吗？”  
“嗯……你那边好像有点吵。”往常相叶半夜加班都是一个人，办公室里是深海一般的寂静，今天二宫却听到了不少繁杂的交流声。  
“在商量事情，你快睡吧，能睡着吗？”相叶捂着话筒走出办公室，二宫半晌没有反应，相叶立刻了然地叹了一口气。  
“对不起，我实在走不开，不能回去陪你。”  
“没关系。”二宫扯着被子躺下，深呼吸驱走噩梦留下的恐慌：“叔叔忙吧，也要注意休息，不要太累了。”  
说完他挂了电话，把脸埋进相叶的枕头里静静地趴着。他总觉得相叶不止是工作累了那么简单，而他却连个询问的切入点都找不到。  
二宫常常觉得自己在这段关系里太被动了，或许是他本性如此，也可能是Omega就注定了是被动的一方，但他想等一个能让他和相叶都不用再囿于单调的角色中的转机。

带着心事睡过去，没几个小时就因为闷在枕头里的睡姿半窒息地醒过来，手机亮个不停，几个app都在给二宫推送着实时头条。  
他想把手机塞进枕头下再补一觉，却被模糊几个字眼吸引了注意力。  
A社……谢罪……什么的。

【A社新作《光纪年》疑似照搬C社弃游框架，玩家要求赔款谢罪】

二宫的睡意瞬间消散殆尽。他点开推送，顶端就是两张似乎证据确凿的程序框架对比图。且不说C社只是个成立不到五年的小公司，无论如何也做不出这种质量的大型游戏，做出来了更不可能轻易启用，更关键的是相叶雅纪绝不是这种会为了节省一点开发费用因小失大的人。  
而对方步步紧逼，并扬言已经搜集好证据准备送检，而相叶雅纪却并没有任何回应。  
二宫了解两家公司的实力，更了解相叶雅纪。想也知道现在公司一定被媒体围得水泄不通了，而相叶昨晚在电话里就状态不佳，不知道在媒体曝光之前已经被施加了多少压力，他当即就随便套了几件衣服打算去公司，电话却在这时响了起来。  
“你好好在家，别过来，我会解决的。”  
透过电波传来的嗓音嘶哑，留给他的也只有这一句话，和仿佛永无止尽的嘟嘟声。


End file.
